


"Mi persona favorita"

by Ushicornio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushicornio/pseuds/Ushicornio
Summary: Universo alternativo en el que Kenma y Hinata no se conocen desde la preparatoria, pero terminan siendo roomates. Primer gay panic de Kenma sobre cómo lidiar con un romance incipiente cuando solo sabe sobre videojuegos y volleyball.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 4





	"Mi persona favorita"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Illusion_Li](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Li/gifts).



En la oscuridad reinante en la habitación, el cartel que titilaba en la pantalla parecía brillar con la potencia cegadora de las mil luces de un estadio mundialista.

“ _GAY OVER_ ”

Kenma permaneció estático en su postura actual, con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón y un cojín encima de ellas, sobre el cual reposaba sus delgadas manos y el control de videojuegos. Su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta, mientras sus ojos repasaban una y otra vez la frase escrita en la pantalla. Pasaron al menos quince minutos más hasta que su cerebro le dio una patada de realidad y pudo leer el cartel como correspondía.

“ _GAME OVER_ ”

A decir verdad cualquiera de las dos frases en la pantalla causaría una fuerte conmoción en Kenma. La primera porque la había estado evitando hasta ahora, y la segunda porque no era habitual para él. Sus ideas siguieron ahogándose en un océano turbulento de cuestionamientos, temores, nerviosismo, realización personal, excitación y vergüenza. Nada de lo cual se reflejaba en su semblante en lo más mínimo, manteniéndose impasible frente a la enorme pantalla que dominaba su sala de juegos.

Kozume Kenma. 21 años. Estudiante universitario. Youtuber reconocido. Gamer profesional. Part-timer entre la procrastinación extrema y la fundación de su propia empresa online. _Full-time Gay por su compañero de cuarto_. Claro que esto último era un nuevo detalle recientemente añadido a su currículum existencial.

―¡Kenma, estoy en casa!

La causa andante de su estado actual acababa de llegar al domicilio, desbaratando una vez más todo el proceso introspectivo de Kenma. Generalmente no le molestaba en lo absoluto que Hinata interrumpiera alguno de esos muchos momentos en los que estaba él solo con su mente y sus ideas pululando por los confines del Universo, analizándolo todo y nada a la vez. Pero justamente ahora estaba tratando de darle sentido al reciente auto-descubrimiento (¿O tardía aceptación?) de sus extraños sentimientos por Shoyo, precisamente.

“ _Bienvenido. Por favor, vete de nuevo, necesito ser gay por ti un rato más. A solas. Muchas gracias._ ”

Por supuesto, Kenma no puso ninguno de esos pensamientos en voz alta, y simplemente relajó la espalda contra el mullido sillón mientras escuchaba los pasos de Hinata acercándose por el pasillo.

―¿Está bien si enciendo la luz? ―preguntó el recién llegado con voz cantarina.

―Seguro.

“ _Siempre iluminas la casa cuando llegas, aunque no enciendas el interruptor._ ” Aquel fugaz y asquerosamente cursi pensamiento surcó el cerebro de Kenma a la velocidad de la luz, misma velocidad con que lo enterró en el fondo de su sistema límbico. Haber crecido con las frases cursis de Kuroo alrededor no ayudaba para nada a sus neuronas ahora que se sabían “ _enamoradas_ ”. Su masa encefálica se creía un adolescente de doce años ahogándose en la dopamina de su primer amor. Bueno, a grandes rasgos era lo que estaba sucediendo, solo que tenía veintiún años, no doce. “ _Cuando procrastinas hasta tu vida sentimental pasan estas cosas_ ”, se amonestó mentalmente.

―¿Estabas ocupado? ―consultó Shoyo, acercándose todo sonrisas y alegría ambulante. Siempre era cuidadoso de no interrumpir a Kenma cuando hacía sus _streams_.

“ _No mucho, solo estaba analizando el para nada importante hecho de que me gustas más que haber conseguido el acceso a la beta cerrada del mmorpg coreano que espero hace cinco años. Detalles._ ”

―Para nada ―repuso Kenma en cambio―. Solo estaba… ―Movió el control del videojuego para señalar hacia la pantalla, donde el cartel “ _Game over_ ” seguía viéndose en primer plano―. Eh, viendo como todos los preceptos de mi existencia se derriban juntos.

Hinata largó una risilla y se dejó caer en el sillón a su lado. Su rodilla chocó contra la de Kenma, y este último sintió cómo una corriente eléctrica se extendía desde ese punto de su cuerpo hacia todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su pequeña humanidad. Shoyo, por completo ajeno al revuelo emocional que había desatado en su compañero con ese simple roce, echó un vistazo a la pantalla y luego posó los ojos en Kenma.

―No te estreses mucho, estoy seguro de que pasarás este juego en un parpadeo en el próximo intento ―sonrió entonces.

Kenma se demoró un momento en responder, absorto como estaba en la curva perfecta que formaban los labios finos de su interlocutor, hasta que el gesto interrogativo de Hinata lo alertó.

―Sí, no importa, más tarde lo intento de nuevo. ―Se apresuró a decir, desviando la mirada y oprimiendo el botón para volver al menú principal de la consola.

En verdad no había perdido la partida por falta de pericia, si no por haberse distraído pensando en Hinata después de haber leído el último mensaje que le había enviado al teléfono. Un simple “ _Estaré en casa en media hora, ¿necesitas que lleve algo?_ ”, había desatado un caos emocional en Kenma.

Llevaban compartiendo el mismo techo hacía más de un año ya. Luego de que Kuroo se mudara por su cuenta, Kenma se había quedado sin compañero de casa. Él estaba feliz en su soledad, ya que ni siquiera necesitaba contar con un cohabitante para dividir gastos porque los podía afrontar solo. Kuroo, claro, tenía otras ideas y vivía molestándolo para que aceptara un nuevo compañero de cuarto. Kenma se negaba tozudamente, suficiente había tenido ya con soportarlo a él y solo porque eran mejores amigos de toda la vida que ya se conocían las mañas mutuas; convivir con un completo desconocido le sonaba a pesadilla. Sin embargo Kuroo, como siempre, se las ingenió para convencerlo. Hinata Shoyo era un colega deportivo de Bokuto Koutaro, amigo en común con Tetsuro, y recientemente se había mudado a Tokio para hacer carrera. El chico trataba de aspirar a las grandes ligas deportivas y apenas contaba con ahorros suficientes, por lo que compartir piso le vendría bien. En principio Kenma se negó rotundamente; si el tal Hinata Shoyo era amigo de Bokuto muy probablemente fuera muy parecido a él, y ya había soportado suficiente extraversión ajena por toda una vida. Cuota completa. No obstante, los planes maquiavélicos de Kuroo hicieron efecto como siempre y logró presentarlos durante una de las pocas juntadas sociales a las que Kenma asistía, una vez cada ocho meses, con suerte. Hinata sí era enérgico, extrovertido y alegre, pero de algún modo también era tan interesante, amigable, entrañable y cálido, que Kenma finalmente aceptó que fuera su nuevo compañero de piso.

“ _Interesante, amigable, entrañable y cálido. Debí haber visto las advertencias en ese momento, ¿cuándo demonios pensé eso de alguien recién conociéndolo?_ ” Bufó Kenma en sus pensamientos.

Así comenzó su vida compartida, la cual se había extendido ya por más de un año. Hinata era entusiasta y enérgico pero no molestaba a Kenma cuando este requería sus espacios propios, aún sin pedirlo en voz alta. Kenma era solitario y tranquilo, pero le agradaba acompañar a Shoyo en sus avances personales. Desayuno, almuerzo y cena se habían vuelto momentos del día que Kenma esperaba con ganas, siempre que las compartieran juntos. Hinata le contaba con pelos y señales todas sus andanzas en los entrenamientos deportivos, y escuchaba con total atención los consejos que le daba Kenma, pues apreciaba sus análisis fríos de los hechos. Kenma, a su vez, se sentía a gusto hablando de sus intereses personales con Shoyo. Aunque sus intereses mutuos poco coincidieran, ambos se encontraban cómodos compartiéndolos entre ellos, aconsejándose mutuamente o solo escuchando al otro cuando tenía ganas de quejarse por horas de pura frustración. La presencia de Hinata en el día a día de Kenma era como un enorme tazón de chocolate; en invierno era cálido y reconfortante, mientras que en verano era refrescante y deleitable.

Como si leyera sus comparaciones mentales, Hinata dijo entonces:

―Ya que no respondiste si necesitabas algo en particular, te traje un _smoothie_ de chocolate de la tienda que te gusta. ―Alzó la bolsa que acarreaba―. Y pastel también.

Kenma miró de reojo su celular, el cual descansaba a su lado sobre el sillón. Después de haber leído el mensaje de Shoyo había caído en el cortocircuito de la epifanía romántica, así que jamás le había respondido.

―Lo siento, estaba concentrado ―se disculpó y contempló los sendos _smoothies_ que Hinata había llevado a la casa―. Gracias, no era necesario que gastaras trayendo nada…

Hinata compuso un mohín.

―Siempre dices lo mismo ―refunfuñó―. Pero a mí también me gusta regalarte cosas. Aunque, bueno, nunca son tan costosas como las que me regalas a mí. ―Sonrió de nuevo―. Pero un estómago lleno y feliz es el mejor regalo siempre, ¿verdad?

“ _Tú entero eres el mejor regalo_ ”. Kenma estaba divido entre las ganas de ir a patearle el culo a Kuroo por haberle pegado tanta cursilería a través de los años, o ir a hacerle un altar por haberlo convencido de aceptar a Shoyo como compañero de piso.

―Pensé que llegarías más tarde hoy ―comentó Kenma, cambiando de tema―. O que te quedarías en lo de tus compañeros. ―Trató de que no se notara la pequeña nota de celos infundados que teñía esa última oración.

―Oh, estuvo divertida la cena con los chicos, pero no tenía muchas ganas de trasnochar por ahí ―repuso Hinata mientras le pasaba su vaso correspondiente―. Preferí volver a casa contigo ―añadió, dándole un largo sorbo a su propia bebida dulce.

Shoyo solía invitarlo a las salidas con sus propios amigos y compañeros del equipo de volleyball profesional al que había logrado ingresar, no obstante Kenma aceptaba ir muy pocas veces. Por el contrario, prefería que las juntadas fueran en su propia casa, y no le molestaba que Hinata trajera a sus conocidos, por muy ruidosos que fueran. Shoyo los tenía a todos bien instruidos de que no debían incordiar a Kenma si este estaba en su propia sala realizando algún _streaming_ o solo aislado del mundo porque le daba la gana. No había habido incidentes al respecto. Sin embargo, había algo que sí comenzó a incomodar a Kenma sobre manera, aunque en su momento no había podido determinar la razón.

En un principio Hinata se la pasaba hablando sobre un tal Kageyama Tobio; al parecer habían sido grandes rivales desde la escuela media y el leitmotiv de sus carreras deportivas era derrotarse mutuamente. Pasado un tiempo, la mención de aquel nombre le producía cierto escozor cerebral a Kenma, no porque se hubiese cansado de que Shoyo le repitiera sus preocupaciones personales, si no por el _tono_. Aunque iban cada uno por su camino propio en la vida, el tal Kageyama parecía tener un lugar casi central en todas las motivaciones de Hinata. Más que hablar sobre un rival amistoso, parecía que se trataba de una especie de alma compañera de forma casi mística. La única vez que Kenma puso en voz alta esa molestia en particular lo hizo frente a Kuroo, y la sonrisa maliciosa de su mejor amigo le quitaron las ganas de volver a repetir la confesión jamás. Aquel episodio pasó y dio lugar a uno nuevo, más irritante aún. 

En varias de las tantas veces en que Hinata invitaba a sus compañeros de equipo a la casa y Kenma participaba de la reunión, se le fue haciendo más y más evidente que uno de los presentes, Atsumu Miya, se comportaba _demasiado_ cercano a Shoyo. No era solo la cercanía física normal entre compañeros/amigos, Kenma conocía de esa clase de proximidad gracias a media vida de amistad con Kuroo. No, no se trataba de eso. Había algo más. Se desprendía una clase de intimidad subliminal en el modo que Atsumu desplegaba su lenguaje corporal alrededor de Hinata; un modo que a Kenma le chocaba sobremanera. No parecía que Shoyo fuese consciente en lo más mínimo, pero aquellos latigazos de irritabilidad y malestar en el pecho le indicaron a Kenma que algo no estaba bien. Algo en _él mismo_.

“ _Celos._ ”

Corrosivos, incontrolables, idiotas y feos celos.

Una vez que identificó la causa irracional de esa opresión en el pecho cada vez que veía a Shoyo y Astumu interactuando, Kenma se sintió a la vez aliviado y preocupado. Aliviado porque los celos eran un sentimiento bastante estúpido y fácil de suprimir con lógica; y preocupado porque hasta la fecha solo había experimentado envidia sobre cosas materiales, como videojuegos o colecciones que otros tenían y él aún no. Jamás había experimentado esa tipo de anhelo intenso por la clase de relación que tenían otras personas, y que le gustaría para sí mismo. Aquello encendió las alarmas en su cerebro desde hacía poco más de un mes.

A partir de entonces trató de aplicar una frialdad lógica extrema cada vez que le surgía alguno de esos sentimientos incontrolables por algo que dijera, hiciera o no hiciera Hinata, o la gente alrededor suyo. Shoyo era un gran amigo, una persona especial con cuya amistad le gustaría contar por mucho tiempo, y Shoyo jamás le había negado su amistad a cambio. Era estúpido sentir celos de que tuviese otros amigos íntimos. Hinata era alguien muy sociable, obviamente mucha gente iba a ser cercana a él. Eso no le restaba importancia a la amistad que compartía con Kenma… _¿Verdad?_

“ _Amistad, ajá._ ” Se burlaba una vocecita en el fondo del cerebro de Kenma cada vez que empezaba con esa clase de planteos internos.

No, no le molestaba que Hinata tuviera más amistades, sería absurdo que fuera eso. Lo que le molestaba era no ser el “ _Nro. 1_ ” en esa lista de amistades. No ser la persona de la que siempre hablaba entusiasmado, con ojos brillantes de expectativa ante el próximo encuentro; no ser la persona con la que compartía la mayor cantidad de tiempo a diario, dentro y fuera de la cancha, en los éxitos y en los tropiezos. Le molestaba no ser la persona favorita de Hinata.

Hasta aquel día había relegado todo ese revuelo de sentimentalismo exagerado y celos patéticos a una clase de amistad que hasta entonces no había experimentado. Durante mucho tiempo su único amigo íntimo había sido Kuroo, no estaba acostumbrado a desarrollar otras relaciones estrechas. Sí, seguramente era eso. _Debía ser eso_.

Pero aquella tarde, antes de que Hinata se fuera a una reunión social a la que Kenma había rechazado asistir, hubo otro episodio que trastocó el mundo tal y como Kenma lo conocía hasta entonces. Fue un episodio que se había repetido mil veces antes, una escena tan simple y cotidiana como desayunar juntos o lavar los platos mientras el otro los iba secando. Hinata había salido de la ducha solo con la toalla anudada a la cadera y, como había llegado apurado a prepararse para la salida, había olvidado recoger su ropa limpia de la secadora, parte de la cual usaría esa noche. De camino al cuarto de lavado se topó con Kenma, que venía desde la cocina con una taza de té frío entre las manos y los audífonos puestos con el sonido del juego aún corriendo, por lo que no pudo escuchar las palabras de Hinata al pasar a su lado. Solo pudo ver que Shoyo le sonrió al pasar, moviendo los labios, y siguió su camino hacia el lavadero dándole la espalda. Una espalda bien formada y delineada, por la que gotas parsimoniosas se deslizaban hacia abajo hasta perderse en la línea que cubría la toalla. Kenma lo había visto a medio vestir miles de veces. Compartían la misma casa, eran amigos, eran ambos varones. ¿Qué había de distinto en aquella escena de tantas otras? No tenía idea, pero hasta entonces nunca había experimentado la urgencia de posar un dedo sobre una de aquellas gotas y recorrer el camino que había trazado sobre la piel de Shoyo…

Atónito ante su propio tren de pensamientos, Kenma regresó rápidamente a encerrarse en su cuarto de juegos y apenas oyó a lo lejos cuando Hinata se había despedido antes de marcharse. Por primera vez en más de un año, Kenma se alegraba de que Shoyo no estuviese ahí con él. Necesitaba absoluta soledad para poder ordenar el enredo de pensamientos y sensaciones extrañas que habían atacado todo su organismo en menos de un minuto. Sin embargo, todos sus buenos planes de pasar la noche en una reparadora soledad se vinieron abajo cuando Hinata le envió ese mensaje indicando que volvería antes. Un parte interna de Kenma se agazapó como un gato atemorizado, nervioso ante la idea de que la fuente de todas sus incertidumbres actuales volviera tan pronto, sin darle tiempo a reorganizarse. Otra parte, la más nueva para Kenma, saltó de alegría ante la perspectiva. Una idea tonta se instaló en un rincón de su mente: esa noche Hinata había preferido volver a casa con él, antes que compartir con los demás. Kenma trató descartarla, Hinata no regresaba a casa por él, seguramente estaba cansado o algo más había pasado.

“ _Preferí volver a casa contigo._ ”

Al escuchar esas palabras, el nuevo bicho cerebral que le carcomía las neuronas a Kenma empezó a escuchar campanadas de boda. El chico hubiese querido tomar un largo trago de insecticida para callarlo.

―¿Estabas muy cansado? ―preguntó Kenma entonces, jugando con la pajilla de su _smoothie_.

Hinata encogió un hombro.

―Nah, no mucho ―respondió con la vista clavada en la pantalla donde Kenma iba pasando por todos los títulos de juegos disponibles, sin seleccionar ninguno.

―Ya veo, entonces…

―Kenma ―lo interrumpió.

―¿Mmh?

El gesto de Shoyo se mostró entre inquieto e incómodo antes de mirarlo directo.

―¿Hice algo que te molestara?

Kenma parpadeó, confundido.

―¿Ahora? No, te dije que no estaba ocupado.

―No, ahora mismo no ―replicó el chico―. En algún momento.

“ _Mira, es un poco molesto descubrir una sexualidad que creías no poseer de un momento a otro, y por un amigo con el que convives. Pero, hey, no es tu culpa que de golpe tenga más ganas de contarte hasta las pecas de las plantas del pie, que de ganar el torneo japonés del LoL._ ”

―No te preocupes, no has hecho nada malo ―lo tranquilizó Kenma―. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Hinata meneó la cabeza.

―Pues, no sé, desde hace un tiempo pareces un poco distante conmigo ―explicó con expresión un poco alicaída―. Me preguntaba si quizá te molesté en algo y no sabías cómo decírmelo.

“ _Sí, bueno, bingo. No sé cómo decirte que, aparentemente, me gustas. Un montón. Y no solo como amigo_ ”.

Kenma se abofeteó mentalmente por haber dejado que sus tribulaciones internas se reflejaran tanto que Hinata se hubiese sentido mal por ello. Él no tenía la culpa de lo que Kenma sentía. O sea, sí, tenía la culpa de ser tan malditamente precioso ante sus ojos y corazón, pero no era una culpa voluntaria. Los responsables, en este caso, eran los sentidos de Kenma que entraban en cortocircuito general cada vez que Shoyo estaba cerca. Algo que había tratado de suprimir con tanto ímpetu que el otro chico lo había interpretado como malestar de su parte. La contradicción de mantener la distancia de forma prudencial, cuando todo lo que en verdad quería era acortarla hasta que no existiera.

―Lo siento si te ha parecido así, pero no hay manera de que esté molesto contigo. ―Lo tranquilizó Kenma entonces, recogiendo las piernas sobre el sillón y jugueteando con los dedos de sus pies―. Solo he tenido algunas semanas complicadas, no quise desquitarme contigo.

―¡Oh, no, no tienes que disculparte! ―dijo Hinata a su vez con expresión consternada―. No sabía que te sentías así. He estado tan ocupado que quizá no te he prestado suficiente atención, lo siento.

Por un momento Kenma se peleó ante la deseada perspectiva de acaparar más la atención de Shoyo, y la posibilidad de que eso le provocara un síncope por sobrecarga sensorial.

―No te preocupes, no eres mi cuidador personal, eres mi amigo ―repuso con una risita―. Todos tenemos nuestros propios asuntos, no es la gran cosa.

Pero Shoyo continuaba con el gesto serio, sin apartar los ojos de él. Comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

―Por eso mismo, somos amigos, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea ―indicó el chico―. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

“ _Enamórate de mí en los próximos quince minutos, eso ayudaría bastante_ ”.

―Con el _smoothie_ y tu compañía es más que suficiente ―respondió Kenma, tranquilo. O fingiendo tranquilidad―. Pensaba ver alguna película o serie para distraerme de la partida que no podía ganar, ¿quieres ver algo?

―Claro ―sonrió Hinata. No parecía del todo convencido con la respuesta de su amigo, pero tampoco pensaba presionarlo. Si lo que Kenma necesitaba era una noche tranquila de compañía y charlas tontas entre películas y series, eso es lo que le daría―. ¡Apagaré las luces de nuevo entonces!

―… Okey.

El plan improvisado de Kenma para distraer a ambos con otro tema funcionó a medias, ya que ahora implicaba estar cerca uno del otro, a solas y en la penumbra. Algo que se había repetido infinidad de veces antes, pero cuyo contexto actual resignificaba todos los detalles. La sala quedó sumida en una semi-oscuridad nuevamente, tan solo iluminada por el brillo de la pantalla. Tras apagar la luz Shoyo se volvió a echar descuidadamente sobre el sillón, sonriente y a la espera de que su amigo decidiera qué título verían. Su rodilla había quedado a menos de un centímetro de distancia del muslo de su compañero; su brazo estirado sobre el respaldo del sillón se extendía de tal forma que las puntas de sus dedos casi rozaban la nunca de Kenma. El pecho de Shoyo, cada día más amplio y tonificado por los entrenamientos, subía y bajaba rítmicamente, acompañando su respiración. Por un momento Kenma quedó hipnotizado por esos detalles, hasta que una mirada interrogativa de su amigo lo sacó del trance. Totalmente consciente de esa proximidad a la vez deseada y temida por partes iguales, Kenma trató de pensar cómo alejarse unos centímetros sin que resultara sospechoso. Se inclinó hacia adelante para dejar el vaso de bebida sobre la mesita y tomar el control en cambio; tratando de que pareciera un accidente casual, chocó el control remoto con la mano para que el objeto cayera al suelo y así tener una excusa por la cual moverse unos cuantos centímetros de su actual postura.

El plan funcionó, nuevamente a medias.

Tuve que moverse lejos de Hinata para poder inclinarse lo suficiente y alcanzar el control; sin embargo, al erguirse nuevamente con intención de apuntar hacia la pantalla para desplegar el menú, lo distrajo una suave risita de Shoyo.

―Tienes el pelo en la cara ―comentó, risueño. Y estiró una mano para apartar el mechón de pelo que se había pegado a la comisura de la boca de Kenma, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja.

Ante el repentino contacto, el chico se sobresaltó como un gato asustadizo y retrocedió al instante hasta el otro extremo del sillón. Mientras se movía fue plenamente consciente de su craso error, pero su mente parecía no dominar a su cuerpo, el cual solo quería apartarse de aquel contacto que lo revolucionaba de pies a cabeza.

―¿Kenma? ―se extrañó Shoyo, con la mano aún extendida en el aire. Hubo un pequeño silencio―. _Sí_ hay algo que te molesta, ¿verdad?

El tono apenado de su voz estrujó el pecho de Kenma. 

―¿Es algo que hice? ―siguió preguntando Hinata―. ¿Algo que dije? Sea lo que sea, puedes decirme y lo arreglaré.

“ _Lo que va necesitar arreglo será mi estúpido corazón que quedará hecho pedazos luego de lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Pero no vas a poder arreglarlo tú, porque serás la causa_ ”.

La vida era más fácil cuando todo lo que te provocaba emociones fuertes eran los finales emotivos de los videojuegos.

―Bien, te contaré ―accedió Kenma, haciendo una mueca ante la expresión ávida de Shoyo―. Pero con algunas condiciones.

―Lo que quieras.

―Primero, no sentirás lástima por mí.

―De acuerdo.

―Segundo, no te sentirás _obligado_ hacia mí.

―Eh, ¿okey? ―aquello había confundido un poco a Hinata, pero no pensaba negarse.

―Tercero y más importante… seguiremos siendo amigos.

―¡Por supuesto!

―Bien ―Kenma asintió e inspiró hondo, armándose de valor.

No quería seguir arruinando su amistad con Shoyo por culpa de aquellos estúpidos sentimientos que no tenían ni ton ni son. Si continuaba actuando como un loco desquiciado cada vez que Hinata se le acercaba, solo lo confundiría y lastimaría. El chico no merecía esa clase de trato, pero Kenma era incapaz de controlarse de momento. Por eso, lo mejor sería liberarse de esos sentimientos. Exponerlos, decirlos en voz alta, esperar por la comprensión de Hinata y aferrarse a la promesa de seguir siendo amigos. Así podría darle un cierre a aquel capítulo, de otra forma su corazón y su mente seguirían expectantes, anhelando algo que no podía ni iba a ser posible.

―Me gustas.

Esas dos simples palabras se escucharon en la quietud de la sala como si hubiesen sido vociferadas por altoparlantes. O así lo sintió Kenma, ya que sus oídos pitaban de nerviosismo. En verdad su voz había sonado suave y calmada, en contraste absoluto con sus sentimientos internos. Hinata lo observaba con expresión seria pero amable. 

―Y antes de que lo interpretes de otro modo ―siguió diciendo Kenma, con la vista clavada en la punta de sus pies, cuyos dedos no dejaban de retorcerse sobre el sillón―, no me gustas solo como “ _amigo_ ”. Es, ya sabes, “ _esa clase_ ” de gustar.

Hinata continuó sin responder, aunque su expresión había variado un tanto desde la calmada amabilidad, hacia un gesto ligeramente desconcertado.

―Sí, ya sé, es extraño y probablemente te disguste ―farfullaba Kenma, su mano temblaba y para tranquilizarse sus dedos jugueteaban con los botones del control remoto―. Con esto no estoy pidiendo nada a cambio. Es decir, estoy perfectamente bien con la amistad que tenemos hasta ahora. ―Carraspeó―. Solo quería que supieras por qué puedo actuar un poco, eh, ¿raro?, algunas veces. Trataré de moderarlo lo más posible, lo prometo. Solo me tomará un tiempo deshacerme de estos, hum, sentimientos. Lo siento.

Shoyo permaneció en silencio unos incómodos segundos más. Kenma no sabía qué era peor, si un rechazo directo o aquel tenso silencio entre los dos. Hinata siempre era sinónimo de sonrisas y conversaciones animadas, su actual falta de palabras emitidas era peor que un insulto en plena cara.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Shoyo finalmente.

Kenma se encogió un poco en su lugar.

―Te podría dar una lista detallada de todos los porqués me gustas… ―Se escuchó decir a sí mismo, y el Demonio-Kenma que habitaba en su conciencia empezó a estrangular al Ángel-Kuroo que le hacía decir esas chorradas cursis―. Pero preferiría guardarme algo de dignidad para mantener la amistad.

Fue el turno de Hinata de removerse en el sillón de forma nerviosa. Kenma sabía que era deshonesto de su parte pero evitaba mirarlo directo a la cara, solo así podía evitar desmoronarse. Al menos agradecía que la penumbra disimulara el sonrojo que teñía su rostro entero.

―No me refería a… ―Empezó a decir Shoyo, la falta de iluminación también ocultaba el rojo intenso que se desparramaba por sus mejillas―. Lo que quiero saber es por qué quieres deshacerte de esos sentimientos.

Aquello tomó desprevenido a Kenma, quien parpadeó confundido y por fin se dignó a girar el rostro hacia su interlocutor, solo para encontrárselo a un palmo de distancia de su rostro. Kenma había estado tan absorto en su propio nerviosismo que no había reparado en Hinata acortando la distancia que los separaba en el sillón. No tenía a dónde escapar a menos que se pusiera de pie, atrapado como estaba entre el brazo del sillón y el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Shoyo a su lado. Sus dedos nerviosos que jugueteaban con el control terminaron presionando el botón de Play sin querer, y de golpe la pantalla cambió al cargar un capítulo de _Game of Thrones_. A la tensión presente en la sala, energía contenida entre dos cuerpos que se mantenían estáticos y expectantes, se le sumaba la banda sonora de un dragón colosal destruyendo todo con fuego a su paso.

―Porque no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad ―explicó Kenma en tono bajito, conteniendo el aliento―. Quiero dejar de esperar algo que no puede ser, para volver a sentirme cómodo con lo que ya somos. Porque si no yo no‒…

―¿Puedo abrazarte? ―lo interrumpió.

―… ‒voy a poder… ―se detuvo―. Espera, ¿qué?

―Abrazarte, ¿puedo?

Por centésima vez aquella noche, el cerebro de Kenma tiró pantallazo azul y se cargó el aviso de “ _Error Fatal_ ”. El dragón en la TV seguía destruyendo todo a su paso, reduciendo el escenario a fuego y sangre, mientras Kenma sentía que su propia sangre se tornaba en fuego dentro de sus venas.

―B-bueno ―aceptó.

Sin darle tiempo a retractarse, Hinata cubrió los pocos centímetros que a penas los separaban y lo envolvió con sus brazos, reposando la mejilla contra el cuello de Kenma. Se sentía como ser abrazado por el sol personificado. Shoyo debería ser recetado como cura contra la depresión.

―Te dije que no me tuvieras pena ni te sintieras obligado a consolarme ―musitó Kenma, dejándose abrazar pero sin devolver el gesto por miedo a perder la compostura.

―¿Cómo no voy a querer consolarte cuando pareces tan triste? ―replicó Shoyo hablando casi en su oído y apretando más el abrazo―. Y además por mi culpa.

―No es tu culpa, no me apuntaste con un arma para que me sintiera así ―la risa de Hinata lo descolocó. El sonido de su risa era algo que siempre le agradaba oír, pero dado el contexto no la entendía―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Bueno, que la idea pasó por mi mente ―se le escapó otra risilla―. Es decir, no un arma de verdad, si no de videojuegos. Algo que llamara tu atención.

El rugido del dragón en la pantalla sonó igual que las hormonas de Kenma descontrolándose en su interior.

―¿De qué hablas? ―se removió para apartarse un poco y tratar de ver el rostro de Hinata. El chico lo miraba de costado, con la cabeza recostada sobre el borde del sillón, sonriendo y sin dejar de sostenerlo entre ambos brazos―. Es… osea, tú… quiero decir, ¿te… gusto?

El fuego de la pantalla se reflejó en el rostro de Shoyo, delatado el color real de sus mejillas. Su expresión era avergonzada.

―Sí. No. Tal vez. No sé. ―Compuso un mohín―. ¿Me puedes repetir la pregunta?

Esta vez fue el turno de Kenma para dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada.

―¿Te gusto?

―… Eso creo.

―¿Crees?

Shoyo volvió a estrechar el abrazo para poder esconder su rostro en el hombro de Kenma. Este último abandonó todo reparo y sus manos temblorosas también se aferraron al contorno de la silueta de Hinata.

―Nunca me había gustado alguien antes, así que no estaba muy seguro ―murmuró Hinata.

―Somos dos ―susurró Kenma a su vez. La punta de su nariz rozaba la piel del cuello de Shoyo, y casi sin darse cuenta la restregó allí. El otro chico se removió, risueño.

―Me haces cosquillas ―se rio una vez más.

―No sé qué decir ―añadió Kenma.

Se había preparado para cualquier otro escenario, menos el actual. Y a eso se le sumaba que era dos absolutos inexpertos en temas relaciones al romance, por lo que ninguno de los dos tenía la menor idea de qué hacer o decir a continuación.

―Bueno, ya que ninguno sabe nada, podemos ir aprendiendo juntos, ¿no? ―propuso Hinata.

―Me parece correcto.

La risa cantarina de Shoyo prorrumpió una vez más.

―Te vuelves todo formal cuando te pones nervioso.

―Me alegra que eso te dé gracia ―masculló Kenma agachando la vista. En verdad no estaba ofendido, solo no sabía cómo rayos manejar todo el torrente de emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho ahora mismo. Su cerebro había cedido el control hacía rato ya.

―¿Puedo besarte?

La capacidad de respuesta de Kenma tiró “ _Error 404_ ” durante varios segundos hasta que recordó cómo se articulaban las palabras.

―Afirmativo.

Hinata, que se había apartado solo lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a la cara, volvió a reír con ganas mientras le tomaba el rostro entre ambas manos y acercaba sus bocas. El primero fue un contacto tentativo, sus labios a penas se rozaron por un momento y Shoyo se detuvo, con mirada inquisitiva, como pidiendo permiso por más. Kenma mandó al diablo todas sus restricciones emocionales y le echó los brazos al cuello, sintiéndolo sonreír contra sus labios.

El dragón en la pantalla rugió triunfante, envuelto en fuego victorioso, mientras los dos chicos se dejaban llevar por su propio fuego compartido.

Kenma cerró los ojos y su mente, absurda y extasiada, conjuró su propio mensaje de videojuego:

_“PRESS ANY BUTTON TO GAY START”_

_Continuará._

**Author's Note:**

> En principio tengo pensado que sea una mini historia de 3 partes de regalo para mi poderosísima hija por ayudarme a traducir Ecdl5 :3 veremos si quizá me extienda más con los tórtolos en Gay Panic Mode xD  
> Está dedicado para mi preciosa Karen <3 No es la gran cosa pero es mi granito de arena para animarte un poco, aunque sea por 10 minutos de lectura feliz uwu Aunque te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo full-time <3 Gracias por ayudarme con la pesadez de mi tradu, perdón por no poder pagarte con más que con esto uwu Te loveo sou mach <3


End file.
